The City
'The City' The location of "The Adventures of Hero-Man" and "Hero-Man Adventures". Residence of Hammond Magnus, a.k.a. Hero-Man, Agent 58, James Bellington, Julius Bellington(Dr. Julius Servo), and other humans in both series. Also featured in "Old EC Universe" issues of "The Spontane C. Saga". Originally referred to in a few First Season episodes of "TAoHM" as "n00b York", it was later renamed simply "The City" in Season 2. Locations In the City The Rooftops Where Hero-Man and Sidekick Kid often look down from to spot crimes, or other misdeeds that may occur in the City. Also where Hero-Man met Kid Shadow. Most of the first episodes start on a generic roof top, where the "Hero-Signal" is occasionally shown overhead, signalling "trouble" somewhere below. Taco Kingdom As the series has maintained the strange obsession of Sidekick Kid for tacos, Taco Kingdom, a fictional fast food chain has been a recurring location/gag for the series. First featured in the pilot episode, "Getting Tacos!", the chain has been frequented, or referred to from bags of tacos and other food items often consumed by Sidekick Kid. Big Cluck'n Hut Another fast food chain, though not a favorite of Sidekick Kid, due to an unexplained hatred of chickens, eggs, or fowls. Featured in a pair of Season 1 episodes, as the chain's Mascot; Big Cluck, turned out to be a villain. City Hall Though no one ever sees the Mayor of "The City", it's certain that whoever he or she is, they appreciate the Heroic Combo's work keeping the city safe. Granted, they clearly don't have any police or whatever, although you can hear sirens in a lot of episodes. Well, at least the city, and it's Mayor, are safe. The AGENCY Building The secret location of the Agency isn't known to many, but the first scenes inside were focused on Agent 58's investigation of Sidekick Kid, as well as Hammond Magnus' parents and the connections between them and the Repscalians. Outside the City The Hero-Cave The base of the Heroic Combo, built under the foundation of Magnus Hall, the home of Hammond Magnus, and his parents Maximus and Sybella. Using his inheritance, and vast know-how of technology and intellect, Hammond Magnus built a base to operate out of. It's also where the Hero-Mobile and Sidekick Cycle are kept. Hero-Man keeps a "relics room" full of items from his adventures, including the Alien Cube that gave him his powers, and a framed photo of Angel Stargazer. Magnus Hall A multi-room, 3 floor mansion. Home of the Magnus family, and former meeting place for H.E.R.O. Has yet to be featured in any episodes, but it is where (James)Bellington, the Magnus' butler, still resides. The Fortress The base of operations for Dr. Servo and the Un-Good Gang in Season 1. When Lord Skarn escaped to Earth, he was brought to Servo, and placed inside a stasis chamber to recover from his injuries. Later, Pico Bellamere was turned into Kid Shadow inside the Fortress as well. In the "Hero-Man: Movie" episode, Hero-Man was held captive by Servo, until Sidekick Kid showed up, nearly reverted to his dark persona, but sided with good, and turned on Servo once more, alongside Hero-Man, and defeated the Un-Good Gang for good. In Season 2, Skarn began to operate in the Fortress. Along with Commander Cazz, and a cloned batch of Repscalian Drones. There is also a Portal Generator, which is hard-wired with the coordinates to Nashar. Outskirts/Industrial Area The Outskirts and Industrial Area are referred to in several episodes, and are featured in the episode: "Double the Trouble, Double the Fun", when the Heroic Combo run into "The Twins"(a pair of pint-sized lackies, working for Servo).